1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an emergency operating device for a release mechanism that opens a lock mechanism of an interior compartment of a vehicle, especially the trunk of a motor vehicle, in which a living beingxe2x80x94human or animalxe2x80x94could be locked.
2. Description of the Related Art
An emergency operating device of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,292. This emergency operating device includes an advantageously illuminated operating button provided with information and arranged in the trunk of a vehicle. This operating button is connected in parallel in the usual manner with a trunk unlocking device present in the vehicle. Activation of a manual switch in the driver""s compartment of the vehicle blocks the functioning of this operating button located in the trunk, for example, in order to avoid unintended operation of the button by an object in the trunk. However a small child or a dog, who is not able to release the lock by means of the operating button or to activate an alarm, could be locked in the trunk.
A central locking device for opening the door of a motor vehicle is described in EP 0 475 356 B1. The central locking device can release a lock mechanism for the vehicle door when a person is in the vehicle passenger compartment, even when a hand-held transmitter sends out a locking signal to a receiver in the compartment. A monitoring device detects the presence of a person in the interior compartment by means of a monitoring device. If the presence of a person is detected, the bolt of the door lock remains released so that a locked door can be opened by the operating elements present in the interior compartment. Turning on the ignition activates the interior monitoring device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an emergency operating device of the above-described kind, which provides increased safety with more functions.
This object and others, which will become more apparent hereinafter, are attained in an emergency operating device for a release mechanism that opens a lock of an interior compartment of a vehicle, especially the trunk of a motor vehicle, in which a living beingxe2x80x94human or animalxe2x80x94could be locked.
According to the invention the emergency operating device comprises
sensor means arranged in the interior compartment, the sensor means comprising means for monitoring the interior compartment to detect the presence of the living being in the interior compartment and means for generating and transmitting sensor signals that differ according to whether or not the living being is present in the compartment; and
evaluation means for receiving and analyzing the sensor signals from the sensor means, the evaluation means including means for ascertaining whether or not the living being is present in the interior compartment from the sensor signals and for generating an operating signal for automatic activation of the release mechanism if the living being is present in the interior compartment.
Without knowing in advance of a person or animal locked in the interior compartment the evaluation means automatically responds to the sensor means by releasing the lock mechanism when the person or animal is detected. Thus the danger that a person, especially a child, could be locked in the interior compartment is eliminated, without requiring operation of operator elements by that person.
According to an advantageous preferred embodiment of the emergency operating device according to the invention a travel sensor is provided in the device, which transmits a signal to the evaluation device that indicates whether the vehicle is in motion or stopped. The evaluation means blocks the operation of the release mechanism during travel of the vehicle. In this way the danger of exposure of a locked-in person e.g. to vehicle exhaust gas can be avoided without additional effort and the person can be freed from a dangerous situation, even when the vehicle is stationary but the motor is running or the ignition turned on. On the other hand, during travel a person in the passenger compartment is safe and the person can be safely released at the next opportunity. Since the release mechanism is blocked during travel of the vehicle, the danger of unintended opening of the trunk cover during travel is avoided. The evaluation mechanism and the sensor device can remain active, in order to activate a suitable alarm signal and e.g. to inform the driver.
In preferred embodiments monitoring of the internal compartment by means of the sensor device can be suspended or the extent or degree of its activation can be reduced during vehicle travel. Thus, on the one hand, the detection of the presence of a living being, person or animal, in the trunk is suspended. Alternatively, e.g. the activation degree of the sensor device and evaluation device can be controlled, e.g. according to the extent of a danger and/or the vehicle speed, in order to avoid endangering the person or animal and to activate a suitable alarm.
An especially beneficial embodiment for reliable detection of a living being includes a sensor device that has at least one motion detector and means for recognizing a motion pattern by means of the evaluation device based on the sensor signals. Knowledge of the motion pattern can establish or determine the difference between the presence of a living being located in the interior compartment or a moving inanimate object, for example a ball. Other known sensors that can be used as the sensor means in the device according to the invention include, e.g., a video camera (with a suitable light), an infrared sensor or an ultrasonic sensor. An additional beneficial feature for reliable evaluation is the detection of a closed state of the interior compartment by means of a closed state signal transmitted to the evaluation means by a closed state detector.
The reliable detection of a dangerous condition is further assisted when the closing events or processes are registered and the time intervals between the closing events or processes and/or the time since the last closing process are or is established by means of the evaluation means. With the help of the registered closing processes, the evaluation means, for example, can establish whether or not a playing child operated the trunk lid and the trunk automatically locked, if no living being is found in the trunk. A video device can be used, e.g., inside or outside of the trunk to monitor the closing processes of the trunk. When the time duration since the last closing process is known, the existing dangers to a locked-in living being can be related to the time and other parameters (temperature oxygen, exhaust gas), as needed. Additional sensors can also be used to provide significant data to the evaluation means. These other sensors can include at least one temperature sensor, an oxygen sensor and/or an exhaust gas sensor or any suitable combination thereof.
In other embodiments the ABS sensors and/or the ESP sensors already present in the vehicle can be used to establish the motion state of the vehicle, so that additional sensors for this purpose are not needed and are not included in the emergency operating device.
In order to make persons outside of the vehicle aware of a living being locked in the interior compartment or trunk of the vehicle, in preferred embodiments of the emergency operating device an alarm device is provided, which is responsive to the evaluation device. This alarm device can include at least one already present warning blinker unit, a horn, an instrument panel indicator, a vehicle positioning or locating device and/or an auto telephone.
When the evaluation means can be provided in an already present vehicle computer, the emergency operating device can be embodied by comparatively simple features or elements. For example, the functions as well as the sensors already present in the vehicle (e.g. the ABS and/or the EPS unit and/or the trunk switch) and operating elements (e.g. electronic trunk lock) can be used by suitable additional programming of the vehicle computer.
If the sensor device has a video receiver in the trunk or in the interior compartment and/or outside of it, the trunk or the interior compartment of the vehicle can be automatically locked when it is established that a playing child is outside of the trunk or interior compartment.